NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. It's trademark is the WarGames, where NGW fights against wrestling factions in a Best Of Series. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This CPV aired on November 27. Three of the matches were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired. The official theme song was "Mein Teil" by Rammstein. This CPV was sponsored by Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Results *'Lindsay Lohan defeated Jill Valentine' :*Lindsay badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. -- *'Jet Li defeated Seifer Almasy ©, Carl Brutananadilewski and Sephiroth' to win the Hardcore Championship :*Jet Li pinned Sephiroth :*This was Sephiroth's debut match. :*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" -- *NODQ match: Carl Johnson defeated Tommy Vercetti :"Sweet" Sean Johnson attacked Vercetti. -- *'Eminem defeated George W. Bush' :*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to the ring in a black suit. :--- ---Wargames 2004--- *'Tifa Lockhart defeated Ami Mizuno' to win the Women's Championship :*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 :*Tifa's partner Aerith Gainsborough was banned from this match. -- *TLC match: Eddie Murphy & Tanner defeated Squall Leonheart & Irvine Kinneas to win the Tag Team Championship :*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 :*'Seifer Almasy' attacked Eddie's original partner Lara Croft as she walked to the ring. :--- *'Duke Nukem defeated James Bond' to win the NGW Championship :*Bond was attacked by Seifer Almasy. :--- ---WarGames 2004--- *Sudden Death Match: Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man defeated Makoto Kino :*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 :*The mystery man was revealed as Final Fantasy X's Tidus. Rinoa Heartilly kissed him after the match. :*This is the only CPV with a Male vs. Female main event. This is also the first CPV with a non-title main event. =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This event aired on November 25 from the Thompson-Boling Arena. This time, NGW's opponent in the Best of 7 WarGames, were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C.. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their champions were to be stripped of their titles. The official theme song was "Enemy" by Godsmack. *This is the last CPV to be made with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results *'Sephiroth defeated The Sess' :*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 -- *'The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) defeated The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate)' to win the Tag Team Championship :*Squall pinned Terry :*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 :*This is the last time we see Terry Tate's "Office Linebacker" persona. :*'Brock Samson' pinned Courtney under 24/7 rules to win the Hardcore championship -- *'Aerith Gainsborough defeated The Lohan sisters (Lindsey & Ali)' (pinned Ali) :*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3. :*'Tifa Lockhart' was supposed to be Aerith's partner but she left to rescue Ami Mizuno who was abducted by the O.C. -- *NODQ match: Dark Prince defeated James Bond :*Prince speared Bond through a table. :*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 -- *Last Man Standing: Toni Cipriani defeated Tommy Vercetti :*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. :*Toni KO'd Tommy with the Edgecutor. :*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 -- *'Britney Spears defeated Christina Aguilera' to retain the Womens Championship :*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 -- *'Kurt Angle defeated Duke Nukem' to win the World Championship :*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3. :*Angle is Duke Nukem's mystery opponent. :*Angle made Nukem submit to the Ankle Lock. :*Commissioner Theo Clardy celebrated with Angle in the ring after the match.